USS Veroto-A
USS Veroto-A was created due to the destruction of the first USS Veroto. The USS Veroto-A is a Veroto Class Starship. Specfications Expected Duration: 80 years Time Between Resupply: 5 years Time Between Refit: 10 years Class Type: Explorer/Attack Cruiser *Able to split into 3 warp capable sections, Multi-Vector Assault Mode Warp and Impulse Cruising Speed: Warp 9.95 Maximum Speed: Warp 9.99 Emergency Speed: Warp 9.999 ( For 18 hours ) Impulse Propulsion System #Class A14 Impulse Drive System ##. 15% more power output than A12s ## These are used as the main propulsion system for Sub-Light speed travel. ##c. Location - Aft Decks 8-9 Port & Starboard #Secondary Class A12 Impulse Drive Systems (OODM) ##37% more power output than A10s ##These are used as primary propulsion for the secondary and tertiary sections while in MVAM #Location ##Aft Decks 8-9 Port and Starboard ## Aft Decks 10-11 Port and Starboard Warp Propulsion System #Type 13 Drive System (OODM) ##It has 2 warp nacelles that are retracted into the Primary Section while not in MVAM ##Location - Decks 2-4 #Double Type 15 Drive System ##When ship goes into MVAM, the warp core has the ability to split into fully functional Drive Systems. It has 4 warp drive nacelles, 2 dorsal and 2 ventral. (MDA) Weapons and Defensive Systems Weaponry Phasers: 16 type-XII phaser arrays ( separated ) Launchers: 5 1 Forward Lower Engineering Hull 2 Aft Lower Engineering Hull 2 Forward Upper Saucer Torpedoes: Photon: 250 Quantum: 200 Transphaisic: 6 Tri cobalt: 20 Weapons Systems #Phasers ##Consists of 200 emitter segments in a dense linear arrangement for optimal control of firing order, thermal effects, field halos, and target impact. ##Primary ###3 82.5 Meter Segments Fore Ventral ###2 77.8 Meter Segments Fore Dorsal ###2 13.0 Meter Segments Aft Dorsal ##Secondary ###2 10.7 Meter Segments Saucer Fore Ventral (OODM) ###2 47.0 Meter Segments Saucer Fore Dorsal (OODM) ##Tertiary ###2 13.3 Meter Segments Saucer Fore Dorsal (OODM) ###2 17.8 Meter Segments Saucer Fore Ventral ###3 19.3 Meter segments Saucer Aft Ventral ###2 13.3 Meter Segments Ventral (Deck 14 Hull) #Torpedo Systems ##Launcher ### Fires both torpedoes and probes. Fore and aft launchers are possible on standard vessel. ###Both launchers can be loaded with as many as 10 torpedoes at once for simultaneous launch. ### Location - Deck 12 Fore & Aft ## Quantum Torpedoes ### Self-Propelled missiles containing small quantities of matter and antimatter bound together in a magnetic bottle, launched at warp speed at a target. ###Units - 125 in each torpedo bay Defensive Shields Ablative Armor MLSS Defense #Navigational Deflector ##Forward looking directional deflector. Uses considerable power to push aside debris, meteoroids, and other objects that might collide with the ship while in warp. ##Location - Fore Decks 11-13 #Shields ##Energy fields used to protect the vessel from physical impacts or energy bursts resulting from natural hazards or enemy attack. shields typically "absorb" the incoming hostile energy in an amount proportional to the level of the shields' energy. After a hit, the shields' full power is restored automatically over a period of time. Power Generation #Double Class 11 M/ARC (MDA) ##This splits and is used for power generation for the entire ship while in MVAM ##Location - Deck 7 & 11 #1 Class 9 M/ARC (OODM) ##This is used for the primary section power generation #Fusion Reactor ## Traditional fusion generator. Consumes deuterium to generate impulse power and to provide raw energy for other ship systems ###Primary ####4 gW Generator (OODM) ####Location - Deck 3 ###Secondary ####4 gW Generator - (OODM) ####Location - Deck 4 ###Tertiary ####10 gW Generator - Main power for entire ship ####Location - Deck 12 #Anti-matter Storage Pod ##These magnetic containment vessels prevent the antimatter from physically coming in contact with the storage vessel or any other part of the ship ###Primary ####1 storage pod - carries 300 cu-m of anti-matter ####Location - Deck 4 ###Secondary ####2 storage pods - carries 600 cu-m of Anti-matter ####Location - Deck 8 ###Tertiary ####10 storage pods - carries 3000 cu-m of Anti-matter ####Main source of anti-matter for the MDA ####Location - Deck 14 #Deuterium Storage Tanks ##Contains the fuel for the Fusion Reactor and the matter supply for the warp system ###Primary ####1 Storage Pod - carries 500 kG of Deuterium ####Location - Deck 5 ###Secondary ####1 Storage Pod - carries 700 kG of Deuterium ####Location - Deck 7 ###Tertiary ####Main source of Deuterium ####1 Storage Pod - carries 7000 kG of Deuterium ####Location - Deck 13 #Experimental Power Distribution Network ##Electroplasma delivery system, including all sub-conduits, routers and couplings. Feeds power to all areas of the vessel not directly powered by the propulsion system. It is also equipped with conduit rerouters for rerouting power flow automatically. ##Flow Rating - 125 #Auxiliary Power Generation ##Supplementary fusion Generators and fuel cells. They provide backup power to critical ship systems when the Warp and impulse reactors are inactive. ##Units - 9 Generators ##Location - Decks 3, 6, 8 (2), 11, 12 (2), & 14 Command and Control #Computer Core ##Mark XXX ###Primary computer hardware. Quantum-enhanced design, 24x faster but 2/3 the size of the Mark 1. Advanced processor design tuned to complement bioneurally-based data nets. Cylindrical chamber housing the central computing system, including memory storage in the form of dedicated isolinear optical storage chips. a vessel may contain up to 3 of these cores, each of which is capable of handling the entire computing load for an entire starship. Although some critical ship functions are distributed among localized processors, malfunction of the central computer can disrupt the operational efficiency of many ship systems. ###Locations - Decks 4, 7, & 12 ##Data Network ###Organic data-transmission system. Fifty percent faster than type 1 network. The communications backbone for the ship's network of central and distributed computers, sensors, and control systems. Gel-packs within the network enhance decentralization and increase network speed by storing certain command protocol and data sequences within the biomatrix of the packs. #Communications ##Internal Comm Systems ###Voice transmission network mediated by on board computer system via dedicated peripheral hardware nodes. 2. Speed - 5000 kQ/s ###RF transceivers ####Local communications external to the spacecraft are routed through the main computers via the radio frequency (RF) system. 2. Range - 10 AU #Subspace Radio ##Communications system using transmission of electromagnetic signals through the subspace medium rather than through normal realistic space. Permits communication across interstellar distances at faster-than-light speeds. Very distant operations often require the use of Starfleet's subspace relay stations. ##Range - 25 Light-years #Universal Translator ##Provides real-time, two-way transmission of spoken languages by sensing and comparing brain-wave frequencies of the communicating parties, then selecting comparable concepts to use as a basis for translation. ##Sophistication Level – 5 Support #Environment ##Class M ###Life-support system simulating Class M planet environmental conditions, with oxygen-nitrogen atmospheres in all living quarters. ##Alien Supplemental ###Adaptation to the primary, Class M, life-support system to generate Class H, K, and L planetary environment conditions required by non-humanoid life forms. #Living Quarters ##Comfortable ###Living suites equipped with a bedroom, living/work area and a small bathroom. Luxuries include a replicator, standard showers, and some allowance for special requests. ##250 Living quarters ##Locations - Decks 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, & 13 #Medical Systems ##Intensive-care wards, specialized laboratories, two dedicated surgery suites, a physical therapy facility, a nursery, a null-grav therapy ward, a dental care office, and a full biohazard isolation unit. This facility is also equipped with the Emergency Medical Hologram. ##Location - Deck 7 #Crew Lounges ## Typically the social center of a spaceship for off-duty personnel, the lounge is a recreational facility featuring a bar, seating areas, and entertainment. ## Location ### Primary #### Deck 2 & 3 ### Secondary #### Deck 4 & 8 ### Tertiary ####. Deck 11 #Holodecks ##The holodeck simulates virtually any environment or life form with a degree of fidelity virtually indistinguishable from reality. It employs three-dimensional holographic projections and transporter based replications of actual objects. Consumes considerable power depending on the complexity of the simulation. ## Location ### Primary #### Deck 4-5 ### Secondary ####. Deck 4-5 #Utilities Package A ## Advanced group of redundant starship process and control systems required to maintain a habitable operating environment. Includes inertial damping field system, artificial gravity generator network, water supply, waste collection and recycling, level 1 replicator system, and a protected backup utilities distribution network. #Complex Turbo lift System ##High-speed inter-ship personnel conveyance system, Controlled via voice recognition command interface. Compartments move both horizontally and vertically within the turbo lift tube network. #Structural Integrity Field ## shaped force field used on Federation starships to supplement the mechanical strength of the ship's space frame. Without the SIF, a ship wouldn't be able to withstand the tremendous accelerations involved in space flight. Laboratories #Experimental Cybernetics Lab ## Facility designed for cybernetic research and application testing. This employs many experimental technologies to better serve the scientists. ## Location - Deck 7 #Exobiology ## Facility designed for studying alien life processes ## Location - Deck 3 ## Containment Field Rating - 10 #Advanced Planetary Science ## Facility designed for conducting geological and atmospheric surveys of planetary systems. ## Location - Deck 6 # Advanced Cultural Anthropology ##Facility designed to gather, analyze, and catalog sociological and historical artifacts and data covering humanoid and alien cultures. ##Location - Deck 8 # Astrometrics ## Facility designed for star mapping and astronomical research. Includes holographic and algorithmic simulation capabilities. ## Location - Deck 6